Lembranças de um inverno
by Utsugi
Summary: Uma nova versão de Kanon. Embora os personagens e suas historias sejam as mesmas, aqui temos como par de Yuuichi não Ayu, mas sim Shiori, Misaka. O romance ira girar em torno dos dois, com alguns personagens novos e mostrando a historia não só do ponto de vista de Yuuichi, mas também do de Shiori.


_- yuuochi-san, é uma promessa entendeu?- perguntou a garota com um ar de suplica._

_Era a terceira vez que ela dizia aquilo e mesmo assim não parecia convicta de que ele iria cumprir a promessa._

_- Uma promessa! – repetiu a menina comelando a ficar impaciente. Ela fez um biquinho – se você descumpri-la será punido e sentira como se mil agulhas perfurassem o seu corpo!_

_- Assim eu me transformarei em um porco espinho... – respondeu com uma voz desinteressada – e nem eles tem mil espinhos no corpo – deu um longo suspiro - para falar a verdade duvido que seja possível colocar tantas agulhas em mim._

_A menina bateu o pé com força no chão se inchado de raiva como se fosse um balão. Ela ficava engraçada quando estava irritada e Yuuichi acabou rindo mesmo sem querer fazê-lo. Isso só serviu para deixa-la ainda mais irritada._

_- Uguuuuu! – rosnou, como um animal quando se sente acuado. Ela sempre fazia isso quando se sentia nervosa – você esta fugindo do assunto! Prometa! Você ainda não prometeu!_

Yuuichi foi expulso do seu sonho e jogado bruscamente na realidade com tanta força que precisou de alguns segundos para se lembrar quem era e aonde estava.

Saber quem era não era difícil. Se chamava Yuuichi Aizawa, tinha dezessete anos. Era aluno do ensino médio e tinha o raro dom de conseguir manter o desinteresse por quase qualquer coisa. Agora, a segunda pergunta: Aonde estava. Essa ele não conseguia responder com tanta precisão. A duas horas atrás havia pegue um ônibus que iria ate a cidade que agora seria seu novo lar. No momento tudo que ele sabia é que estava "em algum lugar entre o ponto de partida e o ponto de chegada", mas essa era uma resposta vaga demais. Era difícil ser preciso quando se dormia no meio da viagem.

Yuuichi iria viver na casa de sua prima Nayuki, mas, embora tivesse boas lembranças dela, quando a sete anos atrás visitara a cidade pela primeira vez, agora Nayuki era quase uma estranha. Ele recebia ligações dela nos seus aniversários e no natal claro, sua prima era sempre energética e gentil ao telefone, mas nenhum relacionamento poderia resistir com a mesma força depois de sete anos, quando o único contato entre as duas partes são dois ou três telefonemas por ano.

Mas naquele momento Yuuichi não queria pensar em sua prima, o que ele queria era se lembrar do sonho que estava tendo a alguns minutos atrás. Mas qual era o sonho?! Ele não tinha a menor ideia, se lembrava apenas que tinha uma garota, bom, pelo menos ele _achava_ que tinha. O rosto da garota, suas roupas, o local aonde conversavam... tudo isso ele não conseguia se lembrar. Era como observar uma imagem através de um vidro distorcido. Se podia ter uma ideia do que se via, mas isso era tudo, uma ideia, uma impressão, nada mais. Tentou forçar a mente a recuperar os fragmentos daquele sonho, mas ele se desvaneceu tão rapidamente que agora era difícil ate dizer sobre o que era o sonho e se ele de fato tinha sonhado.

- Maldito ônibus – resmungou baixo para si mesmo. Queria ter alguém para extravasar sua frustração assim preferiu falar para todos e ao mesmo tempo para ninguém em particular – esse motorista deveria dirigir com mais cuidado... – resmungou algo que nem mesmo ele entendeu e depois prosseguiu em uma voz ainda mais baixa – agora não lembro sobre o que era o sonho...

- Não devia culpar os outros sem fazer uma analise ampla da situação – Yuuichi se espantou por alguém ter respondido, embora fosse isso que ele quisesse desde o principio. Quem havia falado era um garoto da sua idade, estava sentado ao seu lado e não tirava os olhos de um livro de bolso. Yuuichi se lembrava que o garoto. Ele estava lendo aquele livro desde o começo da viagem e Yuuichi se perguntou quantas paginas ele já deveria ter lido em todo aquele tempo.

Se recostou de forma mais confortável na cadeira e encarou o garoto, que, embora houvesse falado _com ele_ não tirava os olhos do livro.

- Se a culpa do ônibus sacolejar desse jeito não é do motorista então de quem é?

Não houve resposta porem.O garoto nem sequer havia feito qualquer sinal que havia ouvido a pergunta. _Bom deixa pra lá_ pensou e virou-se para admirar a paisagem pela janela. O que se via era um longo e monótono cobertor de neve que cobria toda a estrada. Havia uma grande fileira de arvores. Mas com o ônibus em movimento e a neve caindo fortemente era difícil apreciar qualquer coisa.

Resolveu então voltar a dormir, quem sabe tivesse novamente aquele sonho? não era tão difícil assim certo? Havia lido em algum lugar que a parte do cérebro encarregada dos sonhos as vezes continuava _ligada_ mesmo depois da pessoa acordar, e, se ela voltasse a dormir bem rápido poderia continuar a sonhar o sonho de onde parou. Era mais ou menos como pausar um filme e depois apertar no play.

Yuuichi fechou os olhos. O som da neve e o murmurinho do motor do ônibus serviram como um ótimo sonífero. Logo ele começou a sentir o corpo mole e relaxado.

- Da neve – respondeu o garoto do livro tirando novamente a oportunidade de um sonho agradável. Yuuichi olhou irritado para o garoto. Ele ainda continuava a fitar o livro, mas prosseguiu falando mesmo assim – a neve esta muito forte e o motorista não consegue ver direito a estrada. Foi por isso que ele passou por cima de um buraco e o ônibus tremeu.

- Se é assim a culpa é dele do mesmo jeito – respondeu de forma arrogante, porem sem realmente estar irritado com o motorista – e quanto a você deveria me responder quando eu falei e não demorar tanto para fazé-lo.

O garoto deu de ombros com descaso.

- Não tinha terminado de ler o parágrafo – ao fazer isso ajeitou o óculos que usava – não seria educado parar minha conversa com o livro para lhe responder.

_Então um livro é mais importante do que eu?_ Isso era meio decepcionante. Yuuichi deixou de lado o garoto e voltou a olhar para a janela do ônibus. A neve estava bastante forte. Ele se lembrou que quando viera a primeira vez aquela cidade também era inverno. Havia feito bonecos de neve com Nayuki. Se lembrou repentinamente de uma noite ao qual os dois ficaram brincando na neve ate tarde e então sorriu _vai ser bom ver a Nayuki de novo_ não havia se dado conta, ate aquele momento, que sentia saudades da prima.

Ela iria espera-lo na estação então Yuuichi começou a pensar em coisas interessantes para lhe dizer _a quanto tempo Nayuki, sete anos!_ Não, era bem idiota e soava genérico demais _você esta linda_ mas e se não estivesse? Era melhor pensar em uma coisa realmente inteligente para dizer.

Mas enquanto pensava acabou adormecendo de novo...


End file.
